Miroku's Destiny
by Inuyasha4ever1
Summary: While hunting for Naraku, Miroku senses a strange aura. What will happpen changes his life forever.


**_A/N: _**_This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if its too short for you._

"What do you mean there's no demon?" Miroku shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry monk! But no demons have attacked us in years." a terrified shopkeeper cried out.

Miroku slapped himself. _How can I be so stupid! I swear I sensed something around here._ He sighed. Earlier that day Miroku had sensed some sort of aura coming from a nearby village. Kagome said she didn't sense anything, neither did Sango or Inuyasha. So he decided to run off ahead, alone, to the town to investigate. But so far he found nothing. But the aura was still there. _Where is that freaking aura?!_ Sensing its source from a shop, Miroku decided to investigate there. He entered the store.

"Seems like an ordinary store to me." Miroku muttered under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a large wardrobe. It was an average, everyday wardrobe with fancy carvings depicting epic battles throughout history. But there was something about the wardrobe that seemed to draw Miroku closer. _This must be the source of the strange aura I sensed earlier! But its just an everyday wardrobe. _

"I wouldn't get closer to it, if I were you." a nearby customer told Miroku. "There have been stories of people entering the wardrobe, just out of curiosity, only to disappear instantly."

"That's strange. I better take a closer look at it." Miroku continued to walk closer towards the mysterious object.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" the customer exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Ignoring his warning, Miroku opened the door to the wardrobe. It was cluttered with kimonos and other pieces of clothing. He pushed through the clothes, only to discover even more clothes. _Who ever owned this before must have been rich. _After what seemed to be forever, Miroku found a mysterious door. _Why is there a door in a wardrobe? _He opened the door carefully, only to find nothing but rolling green fields and trees in full bloom on the other side.

"What in the world?" Miroku emerged from the wardrobe, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the unusually bright sunlight striking the clearing. _Is this some sort of portal? _While trying to figure out where he was, a young woman on a horse rode into the field, halting when she saw Miroku's confused expression. She looked around Sango's age and she sat up straight with her face towards the sun. She was well dressed, a lovely purple vest made out of velvet with matching pants. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail, which reminded Miroku again of Sango. Miroku cleared his throat and began one of his trademark speeches.

"Hail, dear lady. I am a lost traveler. Can you help me?" Miroku put on his best puppy dog face, which for some reason caused Sango to fall in love with him.

"Greetings, my name is Lucy. And who might you be?" the woman smiled.

"Its Miroku. Where am I?" Miroku scratched his head. _Who is this woman?_

"You are in the land of Narnia, a land of peace and prosperity." Lucy turned her head to face Miroku. _He seems…different than the other travelers. I can sense some sort of power coming from him. _

"Narnia? I have never heard of Narnia. Who is your lord?"

"In Narnia we don't have lords. Everyone is free to make their own choices."

"Interesting."

Lucy giggled. _He's either from another country or…._ She suddenly remembered how she and her siblings first entered Narnia and became the Kings and Queens of the land. _He must have somehow found a wardrobe or a portal and ended up here! _"Excuse me Miroku. Did you happen by any chance emerge from the forest?"

"Yes. I emerged from the forest not too far from here. Where is the next town?" Miroku asked her.

"The nearest town is Cair Paravel. You can ride with me on my horse."

"I would be honored too, my dear lady." Miroku gave Lucy a wink. Lucy felt a slight blush creep across her face. Her heart was fluttering as if it were a bird, longing to fly away. "Hop on my horse. He knows the way."

"How can a horse know the way? Their brains aren't programmed like that." Miroku stated while hoisting himself on the horse behind Lucy.

"He just knows." She clicked her heels on the sides of the horse, telling him to hurry to Cair Paravel.

_Wonder what's for dinner?_ Miroku wondered. They rode off into the forest.

_**Well that's it for chapter 1. I'm so sorry about the other stories. But I just lost interest in Pokemon fanfics**_


End file.
